Lustland - Byakuya (Lemon) - Bleach
by blvckcatss
Summary: Kiyomi has always craved for Byakuya: his scent, body and velvet voice. She shares a secret with him from the past wich has left her heart scarred. When a task sent from the Shinigami woman's association fails will she repeat the same actions with him or control her lust?


Lustland – Byakuya X Reader (Lemon)

Character Profile:

Name: Kiyomi Isamu  
Age: Around Rangikus age  
Height: 5"4  
Looks: Deep caramel skin - large ivy green eyes with dark thick lashes - black shoulder length hair with front bangs - average chest size but a large plum butt and a slim waist - full rosy lips - amazing smile – has high cheekbones and a small slim nose. Also wears a dark orange bandana around her head.  
Position: Third seat of Second division and also adopted by the Shihoin clan.  
Family: All deceased  
History& Friends: Not going to get into that because it would take long – But she has had strong feelings for Byakuya for a long time and is very fond of Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Also Rangiku, Shuuhei, Kira and Nanao are her close friends.

*This is written in first person – from Kiyomis POV.*

I cautiously searched around the sixth division barracks to see if the coast was clear. Yup, it was good to go I sprinted from building to building not leaving a trace of my presence. As a proud member of squad two keeping myself hidden was no issue. Ugh damn it I thought to myself while glancing at my watch, when is Rangiku going to come I can't complete our mission alone. "Hmm wait", I said thinking to myself " What would captain Soi Fon think of me if she knew I delayed this task because I didn't want to do it alone…". No I must go ahead for the honour of Lady Yoruichi and the second division. Without an another thought I ran towards Byakuyas office flinging his door carelessly open causing a loud bang. Shit. My eyes widened as I heard slow footsteps heading towards my direction, I swiftly shut Byakuyas room door and hid in a corner, my heart was racing and my sweaty hands clenched onto my neatly ironed uniform. "I swear I heard noise coming from this room" a familiar voice said - "Dont be stupid Renji, Byakuya went to his captains meeting...anyway we better get going now brother wouldn't like us lurking around his here...", Rukia said as her voice trailed off and footsteps faded. I let out a sigh of relief that was way too close. I looked around the room it was so dark and dull, even though the sun was shining bright outside it seemed like the rays were avoiding his room's window. A chill ran down my spine, I knew being in here would be a bad idea. Flashbacks started to replay themselves in my head, his soft lips on mine...one arm around my waist the other gripping onto my right breast. His large hands stroking my skin, pressing every sensitive spot, flushing excitement down my body. The thought of it made me feel weak. Ever since, I couldn't keep him off my mind nor the pleasure he gave me that night, it was such a rare side of Byakuya and I managed to get through...he was so gentle yet rough I thought dreamily. I could feel my pants were already wet. Crap. Oh shit I also forgot all about my mission. Snapping out of my daydream I ran to his desk for the key, I had no idea what it was for but as a task for the women's shinigami association me and Rangiku - who is probably recovering from a hangover, had to collect a large golden key hidden in Byakuyas office – tsk hard to miss Yachiru said.

Since everyone refused to go near his house after last times photography fail Captain Soi Fon volunteered me, of course I could not turn it down therefore I chose Rangiku to work with me which now I regret.

"Damn it where the hell is that damn key", I murmured in agitation, searching through his neat bookshelf. I can't go back empty handed I thought sighing. Why did my captain have to pick me, well I was the only third seat there and refusing such a gesture - well more like punishment, would be shameful since I am grateful to even be part of the women's shinigami association, I was lost in thought when a voiced boomed "What are you doing here?!", echoing in the room. I froze, my heart was pounding, it felt as if all the saliva was sucked out of my mouth and throat, a look of horror consumed my face. I couldn't even turn around. "I'm not going to ask you again..." a calm yet intimidating voice said. I forced my lungs to take in some air and I turned around, falling to my knee's, he was so close I could smell his sweet scent. "P-please forgive  
m-me Captain Kuchiki...", I said bowing towards his direction but avoiding eye contact. If I kept my head down he wouldn't recognize me I mentally noted while breathing heavily. Being alone in a room with him was too much for me, just his presence made me feel fragile.

No I need to stay focused and get out of here, I've already failed Captain Soi Fon I can't make matters worse. "Get up and reveal yourself", Byakuya said as he strolled to his chair. I could run I thought for second and escape but who am I kidding, his flash step is way too fast for me. I sighed pathetically and stood up to face him. His neutral facial expression didn't change as he stared at me, well obviously what was I expecting. Looking into his deep grey eye's made butterfly's form in my stomach. He was so beautiful. His fair skin enhanced his soft long black hair, I desperately wanted to run my fingers through them, I realized I was staring and quickly looked away. "Get out", he said harshly breaking the silence. His words pierced through my skin and stung like venom, his tone was so cruel. Why did he treat me like something worthless. Anger filled up inside of me, he didn't even want to hear my excuse. "YOU BASTARAD!" I shouted without any thought, I was too angry to control myself. He looked up at me with an amused expression which made my blood boil, he was enjoying this. Byakuya then got off his seat and walked past me locking his door. I watched him in shock, what was he going to do? I know I must have pissed him off but...- Suddenly I felt his warm body against mine. I was paralyzed and unable to speak, he knew the effect he had on me. He raised his smooth hand and held me by my chin forcing me to look at him, I couldn't avoid it. I helplessly looked into his eyes, all the anger disappeared and my body screamed for his pleasure. He aggressively pushed me against the wall and pressed his muscular body against me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm going to make you regret talking back me", he said in a dangerous tone before he bent down and slowly licked my lips with his moist, warm tongue. He gently bit my bottom lip and I automatically responded by parting my lips and let out a moan. Then he placed his lips onto mine; it was magical the way our lips connected and a tingling sensation sparked. I grabbed onto his neck as he slid his tongue into my mouth and our tongues collided. My body heated up as our kisses grew more urgent. He pressed his soft full lips so hard into mine leaving no space for breath. I felt dizzy and my lips felt limp and sensitive as we parted for air.

I suddenly felt a hard lump rubbing against me as Byakuya slowly grinded on me. A huge sensation came over me. "O-hh by-a..", I moaned as he rubbed his waist against mine in a faster and harder motion. I wanted him. All of him. Slowly I kissed his neck and he let out a grunt. My eyes widened as I felt one of his hands slide down past my stomach. "Take your clothes off" he ordered in a low husky voice, his warm breath blowing onto my neck. I didn't even hesitate and stripped off my clothes, my body begging for more. When I looked back at him, his top half was naked, revealing soft pale skin which became bright in the dark room, his body was beautiful as before. I ran my fingers down the outline of his muscles treasuring every touch. I then sucked on his neck leaving crimson marks as he groaned. I let out a gasp as he rubbed his hand against my vagina. "You're already wet", he whispered while smirking. I blushed, no one turned me on as much as him. "Oo-oh uhhh", I let out a loud moan as his fingers rubbed against my clit in a circular motion, he changed his slow rhythm into a harder and faster…pressing harder as he speeded up. I couldn't control myself, clinging onto his chest as I was pressed against the wall I begged him to stop. "P-plea-sseeee…" – "Sto-op-p.." I cried out weakly unable to handle the excitement and sensation. I could feel warm liquid running down my thighs. "ooooohhhhhhh-hhhhhh..-" I screamed as he inserted two fingers into me thrusting them in and out faster and faster searching for that spot, while his palm rubbed against my clit. "ooohh-byakuuu-y-aaaaa" I screamed as my body became overwhelmed. My head felt light and I was shaking as I squirted all over the floor. A smug smile wiped across his face as he took his fingers out. "Lick them clean..", he sternly said with a devilish look in his eye, waving his two wet fingers in my face. I've never seen him like this before. I didn't respond. Byakuya then put his fingers on my lips, wiping the juice across. I opened my mouth and sucked his fingers they felt so good in my mouth, anything of his felt good.

"You should get out now", he said in the cold tone again as he got dressed avoiding eye contact.


End file.
